torquemadafandomcom-20200214-history
Lynch 375
Daniel (Lynch ) Tarkov Daniel Lynch was a former ODST, who was injured and reasigned to the SPARTAN-4 Program. He is a qualified Engineer and is known for his quick thinking. Biography '''Early Life''' Daniel Tarkov was born on Earth, Scotland. His Parents emmigrated from Hungary to Scotland when Daniel was 3. When he was 17 his parents sent him to Corbulo Academy of Military Science. He later graduated. After his graduation he met his fiance Eva, after 2 weeks Daniel was given the honour of joining the 2nd Shock Troops Battalion. On his 4 week in the battalion he was informed his parents and Eva were killed during the battle of Earth. '''Military Career''' '''Daniel '''gradually gained through the ranks and became a lieutenant of the 2nd Shock Troops Battalion and leader of Alpha Team. HE earned the nickname "Lynch" soon after his first couple of missions. The 2nd Shock Troops Battalion was a formation of the UNSC Marine Corps and the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Members of Alpha Team (Daniel's Squad.) the 3rd Unit of the Battalion operated during the ground engagements at the Battle of Sector Six in Pakistan during the late stages of the Battle of Earth where at least one member of his squad was KIA by Covenant forces while trying to stop enemy advances. '''Introduction To SPARTAN-4 Program''' Later Daniel was stationed at a Refugee Camp in Pakistan and was given the job of evacuating remaining civilians before the whole country was glassed by Covenant cruisers. During the final stages of evacuation, Brutes and Elites stormed the camp and killed everyone on site, except Daniel. But Daniel did not escape unharmed, as he was searching for transport the Brutes and elites opened fire on danirl. As Daniel made his escape with a [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Pelican Pelican] he was shot in the back by a Brute Spiker which peirced through his armour. As Daniel piloted the pelican to the nearest UNSC Stronghold, his lungs were filling up with blood fast and Lynch gradually became Unconscious. Over a month long period of being unconscious he woke up in the medical bay of the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Infinity UNSC INFINITY] . He asked his nurse what happened to him and she told him that he was awarded the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/MedalofHonor Medal of Honor] and was a specially chosen candidate for the SPARTAN-4 Program. Physical Appearance Appearance & Personality Lynch is known for his strong and noble posture and convincing look , he has Green eyes and Dark short hair. He presents himself cleanshaved. On his right arm there is a tatoo of the ODST Insignia. Lynch does not like soldiers who stand out of line or piss him off. His motto is "Want respect,Give Respect". Armour While the standard ODST BDU is fully capable for any role, there are specialized variants of the BDU- Lynch has unique armour specially made for his work. He wears a blue bandana round his arm, he likes to think it represents his country (Scotland) and all her people. Depending on mission requirments, an ODST operative may request either additional, or variant equipment that ranges from helmet attachments, gloves, battery, equipment or communication rucksack. Lynch has a augmentation which allows him to scan uknown weapons, armour or ships. This augmentation has deemed quite useful to Lynch and he has requested that it is planted in his new Spartan Helmet. Raven Squad (Coming Soon)